¡No iré ahí!
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Era realmente inexplicable que Hanabi, joven prodigio y genio de su Clan, Hyuga, la Kunoichi más fría de toda Konoha, tuviese miedo de otra mujer, y más si esa mujer está por convertirse en su Suegra. Bueno, eso si no fuese la "Habanero Sangriento" la que estuviese a punto de serlo. Drabble [Participante del Reto "Fobias" de este mes del Foro "La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas"]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi invención.

Esta historia participa en el **Reto Drabble del Mes "Fobias"** del Foro **"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

**Fobia: Soquerafobia **_"Miedo o aversión a los suegros"_

**Cantidad de palabras: **500 exactas sin disclaimer ni notas de autor.

**Advertencias:**Pequeño UA en el mundo ninja…

* * *

><p><strong>¡No iré allí!<strong>

* * *

><p>Una noche, una hermosa jovencita dormía. Un extraño sueño la hacía moverse a cada minuto en la cama, sudaba a mares.<p>

En dicho sueño, una mujer la explotaba cual tirana haciéndole hacer todo tipo de trabajos caseros como lavar la ropa, cocinar, limpiar el piso, etc. Y todas las escenas tenían de telonera a la mujer con la cara ennegrecida, los mechones de cabello rojizo levitando tétricamente y un puño amenazante, mientras la jovencita vestía ropas de sirvienta sollozando.

La menor se levantó rápidamente entre jadeos. Notó su piel sudorosa y que el corazón le latía rápidamente.

–No iré a esa casa por más que el Idiota ese quiera que vaya… ¡No iré! –sentenció y se tumbó en la cama nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en la pequeña sala había cuatro personas. Tres de esas personas muy nerviosos mientras la mujer escudriñaba con la vista a la jovencita frente a ella.<p>

Horas atrás, dicha jovencita no quería, por nada del mundo entrar a casa de "Sus Suegros". Incluso había amenazado a su novio con cortar la relación si la obligaba a entrar en aquella casa.

Y ahora ahí estaba, bajo el ojo clínico de Kushina Uzumaki, su suegra.

–Así que la linda Hanabi-chan es la novia de Mi Bebé… –decía maliciosa la Uzumaki.

–Ha… ¡Hai! –decía nerviosa Hanabi. Naruto estaba a su lado igual. Nadie más que él sabía cómo era su madre de estricta. Minato lucía más tranquilo, aunque su sonrisa nerviosa denotaba su preocupación.

–¿Lo quieres de verdad? –preguntaba Kushina.

–¡Hai!

–¿Estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que debe hacer una ama de casa? –atacaba de nuevo la Uzumaki.

–Mamá, no creo que eso sea… –pero Hanabi detuvo a Naruto.

–Sí, estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que haya y sea necesario para estar al lado de Naruto… Así eso implique trabajos forzados y ese tipo de cosas, lo haré… –decía firme aunque temblaba del nerviosismo.

–Hanabi-chan… –exclamaba con ojitos brillantes el Uzumaki.

Kushina se levantó ante la mirada tambaleante de Hanabi. Se acercó a ella. Mientras que en la mente de Hanabi retumbaban las palabras "Lava los platos, frega el piso, lava la ropa" seguidas de amenazas, sólo sintió una mano que le acariciaba los negros cabellos.

–Bienvenida a la familia, Hanabi-chan… -sonrió la Uzumaki dulcemente. Minato y Naruto soltaron un largo suspiro de alivio.

–¿Are? ¿Es todo? –soltó Hanabi mirándole.

–¿Esperabas algo más? –decía sonriente Kushina.

–Es que como usted es violenta, peligrosa, irritante, molesta, pedante –con cada palabra a Kushina le saltaba una vena, su rostro se ennegrecía y nueve mechones de cabello se elevaban en el aire con un aura maligna –que pensé… _Oh Kami, hablé demás…_

–¿Qué has dicho, mocosa?

–Yo… Yo… –Hanabi se había aterrorizado, estaba en shock. Naruto, veloz, la tomó por un brazo y la sacó de ahí. Kushina estaba hecha una fiera mientras era sujetada por Minato para que no los persiguiese.

Mientras era llevada en brazos, Hanabi pensaba:

–_Y esto me recuerda porque le tengo miedo a mi suegra..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola minna-san… Lo sé, quedó muy extraño, pero era lo que podía representar con sólo 500 palabras de limitación, hehee…<strong>

**Bueno después de mucho quebradero de cabeza aquí está el resultado final, espero les guste… **

**¡Suerte a todos! ¡Esperamos con ansias vuestros reviews! ¡Dattebayoo!**

**Nos leemos pronto amigos….**

**De pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
